kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kenichi Shirahama/Battle Log
'Battle Log' 'Past battles' *'vs. Ryūto Asamiya (lost, gave Ryūto the victory after defeating him)' *'vs. Bullies (undecided, bullies ran away when he showed tenacity)' 'Ragnarok Battles' *'vs Daimonji round 1 (lose, due to disqualification, gave him the victory after defeating him)' *'vs Tsukuba round 1 (lose)' *'vs Tsukuba round 2 (won)' *'vs Taichi Kōga (won)' *'vs Daimonji round 2 (won)' *'vs Kozo Ukita (won)' *'vs Ikki Takeda round 1 (won)' *'vs Shinnosuke Tsuji round 1 (lose)' *'vs Shinnosuke Tsuji round 2 (won)' *'vs Kisara Nanjō (refused to fight, no winner)' *'vs Natsu Tanimoto round 1 (draw)' *'vs Hibiki Kugenin (won)' *'vs Natsu Tanimoto round 2 (interrupted by Loki)' *'vs Loki (interrupted by Ryūto)' *'vs Natsu Tanimoto round 3 (won)' *'vs Ryū Genson & Kōan Shokatsu (vs Kōan win/ vs Genson Draw)' *'vs Chiaki Yūma (won)' *'vs The Valkyries (refused to fight, interrupted by Shigure)' *'vs Ryūto Asamiya round 1 (lose)' *'vs 3 Ragnarok members (won)' *'vs Ryūto Asamiya round 2 (won)' 'YOMI Challenge Battles' *'vs Li Raichi (won)' *'vs Boris Ivanov round 1 (undecided, interupted by phone call from Shō Kanō)' *'vs Radin Tidat Jihan (won)' *'vs Seta & Hayami round 1 (interupted by Ryūto)' *'vs Shō Kanō (won)' *'vs Boris Ivanov round 2' (undecided) *'vs Tirawit Kōkin round 1 (lost)' *'vs Boris Ivanov round 3 (won)' *'vs Ethan Stanley (won)' *'vs Bantou Master's disciple, Andaka (won)' *'vs Tirawit Kōkin round 2 (won)' *'vs Miu while brainwashed by Jenazad (lose, later interrupted by Jenazad)' *'vs Miu while brainwashed by Jenazad round 2 (Lose, interrupted by Pengulu Sankan)' *'vs Berserker (undecided)' *'vs Kajima Satomi' (Ongoing) 'Expert Class Fighters' *'vs Meatman (undecided)' *'vs Tsutomu Tanaka (won, but because he could give him a short blow and Hayato blocked the last attack)' *'with Miu vs Pengulu Sankan (won)' 'Master Class Fighters' *'vs' Gonzui Kumatori (interupted by Sakaki ) *'vs Bantou Master (lose)' 'Grand Master Class Fighters' *'vs Kensei (interrupted Ryūto)' *'with Ryūto vs Kensei (interrupted by Tanaka)' 'Legendary Master Class Fighters' *'with Miu vs Garyū X (Garyū X forfeit)' 'Other battles' *'vs Alan Subishi (won)' *'vs Naoki Yamamoto round 1 and 2 (loss both)' *'vs Naoki Yamamoto round 3 (won)' *'vs several underground fighters (won)' *'vs 4 russian Solders (won)' *'vs 7 members of the Karate Club using muay thai moves (won)' *'vs unnamed weapon user (won)' *'vs several of Radin Tidat Jihan bodyguards (won)' 'Desperate Fight of Disciples' *'vs Three Headed Dragon Team (won)' *'vs Garyū X (Garyū X forfeit)' *'vs Team Gemini (Gemini forfeit)' 'Team battles' *'with Shio Sakaki vs Kyūkai Dojo disciples (won)' *'with Renka, Miu and Shinpaku Alliance vs Li Tenmon (lose)' *'with Miu vs Christopher Eclair (interupted by Sakaki)' *'with Miu vs Yo Tekai, Kaku Shin Ten and Yinlin Chou (won)' *'with Miu vs Garyū X (won, Garyū X X let them win because they could give him a scratch in the face)' *'with Shigure Kosaka vs many weapon users (won)' *'with Boris Ivanov vs russian soldiers (won)' *'with Boris Ivanov vs Lt. Girgins (won)' *'with Miu and Li Raichi vs guards (won)' *'with Miu and Li Raichi vs Meatman (undecided)' *'with '''Miu, 'Takeda, Ukita, Siegfried, Kisara and Thor vs weapons user guards (won)' *'with Danki Kugatachi vs Bantou Master and weapons subordinates (won)' *'with Agaard (immobile) and Apachai (heavily wounded) vs Bantou Master (won)' *'with Miu vs weapon priests (won)' *'with Miu vs many weapon users (won)' *'with Miu, Takeda, Thor, Kisara, Ukita, Chikage, Freya, and Siegfried vs Ishida Gīn (interupted by Sakaki)' *'with Miu vs Seta and Hayami (won)' 'Sparring Matching' *'vs Miu (lose, every time)' *'vs Shinnosuke Tsuji' '''round 3 (lose)' *'vs Ikki Takeda round two (won)' *'with Siegfried, Takeda, Ukita and Kisara vs The Valkyries (interrupted by Thor)'